The invention relates to a device comprising a solar cell arrangement and a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing such a device as well as a possibility of application.
Solar cell arrangements, namely single solar cells as well as arrangements—so-called modules made of several or a plurality of individual cells interconnected to each other—are known from prior art in a great number of modifications. Liquid crystal displays or so-called LCD's are also known in various embodiment versions. Solar arrangements and LCD's are commercially obtainable as separate components for different employment purposes.
It has also been known for some time to employ a solar cell arrangement as an energy source for a timepiece, especially a wristwatch. It is furthermore known to use liquid crystal displays to show the time of the day, the date or the like.
The majority of wristwatches are equipped with a dial train displaying time in an analog manner. For this purpose, the solar cell arrangement of a wristwatch of the aforementioned type serving as energy source is usually designed in the form of a dial face. An aforementioned LCD to show the date or other special functions is inserted into this dial face in many of these solar-powered wristwatches known as solar wristwatches. The solar dial faces and the LCD's are separate components in solar wristwatches of this type whereby said components are usually arranged being stacked on top of one another.
A “tunnel impression” in reading the LCD arranged behind a so-called data window is a disadvantage in such a stacked arrangement.
The invention has now the object to provide a device comprising a solar cell arrangement and an LCD making new display possibilities and effects possible in stacking the two optical elements, namely the solar cell arrangement and the LCD.